Antoinette Blue
Antoinette Blue (アントワネットブルー Antowanetto Burū) – четвёртый эндинг аниме D.Gray-man, исполняемый Наной Китадэ с 39-го по 51-й эпизод. Список треков # Antoinette Blue (アントワネットブルー) # Wish in the Blood # Kamisama Hitotsu Dake (神様ひとつだけ; Only One God) # Antoinette Blue: D.Gray-man Ending Ver. # Antoinette Blue (Instrumental) Аудио Текст песни Оригинал= 夢を見た、こわい夢を。 《遠ざかる背中》に 凍えた・・・ 在るはずのその温度を もう一度って 探してた むき出しの独りの夜 逃げる場所も 何もなくて 嗚呼、何時か戸惑いながら 自分を攻めてた だから傍に居て ずっとだと言って 悪魔の声を掻き消すまで 失わぬように、 そっと確かめる。 大切な記憶は 過ちになっても ねぇ、なぜか美しいだけ 青い蝶―― お気に入りの髪留めを うなじに飾って 風に舞う 君はそれを 「標本みたい。」って笑った 呑まれてく光の渦 だけど とても易し過ぎて 弾き金を引ける準備を 私は、していた・・・ だから傍に居て ちゃんと触れていて 私が指に溶け出すほど 息の根を止める、そんな快楽で かわいた約束は ケロイドを残して こんなにも愛おしいだけ だから傍に居て ずっとだと言って 悪魔の声を掻き消すまで 失わぬように、 そっと確かめる。 いつかその全てが 過ちになっても構わない 愛に冒して・・・ |-| Ромадзи= Yume wo mita, Kowai yume wo Toozakaru senaka ni kogoeta Aru hazu no sono ondo wo Mou ichido tte sagashiteta Muki dashi no hitori no yoru Nigeru basho mo nanimo nakute Aa, itsuka tomadoi nagara Jibun wo semeteta Dakara soba ni ite Zutto da to itte Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made Ushinawanu you ni, Sotto tashikameru Taisetsu na kioku wa Ayamachi ni natte mo Nee, nazeka utsukushii dake Aoi chou Okiniiri no kami tome wo, Unaji ni kazatte kaze ni mau Kimi wa sore wo "Hyouhon mitai" tte waratta Nomareteku hikaru no uzu Dakedo Totemo yasashii sugite Hiki kane wo hikeru junbi wo Watashi wa shiteita... Dakara soba ni ite Chanto fureteite Watashi ga yubi ni toke dasu hodo Iki no ne wo tomeru, Sonna kairaku de Kawaita yakusoku wa KEROIDO wo nokoshite Konna ni mo itooshii dake Dakara soba ni ite Zutto da to itte Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made Ushinawanu you ni, Sotto tashikameru. Itsuka sono subete ga Ayamachi ni natte mo kamawanai Ai ni okashite... |-| Английский перевод= I saw a dream A frightening dream Pouring over that distancing back I started looking once again For the warmth that was supposed to be there In a night where i am exposed I couldn't find a place to escape to I was hesitating and once again I blamed myself So stay by my side Say you will forever Until you drown out the devils voice So that i wont lose you Ill softly make sure Even if important memories become mistakes Somehow they still seem beautiful A blue butterfly It's my favorite hair band I decorated it on the nape of my neck As it whirled in the wind, You laughed that it looked like a specimen A whirlpool swallows the light But being too kind I was readying to pull the trigger To stop it So stay by my side Make sure to hold me Until I start melting in your hands The pleasure that makes my breath stop The dried up promise Leaves a keloid Because it is so dear So stay by my side Say you will forever Until you drown out the devils voice So that i wont lose you Ill softly make sure Even if everything Someday becomes a mistake I wouldn't mind, because I'd still have love. |-| Русский перевод= Я видела сон. Кошмарный сон. где я осталась одна позади тебя. Я снова начала искать твоё тепло, что должно было там быть. В ночи в полном одиночестве Я не могла найти место, куда сбежать. Я всё сомневалась и снова Начала винить себя. Так останься же рядом со мной. Скажи, что будешь всегда рядом, Пока не уйдёт тот дьявольский голос. И я нежно посмотрю, Чтобы убедиться, что ты здесь. Даже если драгоценные воспоминания станут ошибкой, Они всё же кажутся такими прекрасными. Я украсила свою шею любимой ленточкой для волос. Она, колыхаясь на ветру словно бабочка, Заставила тебя улыбнуться. Меня поглощает вихрь света, Но он столь нежный. Я была уже готова нажать на курок. Так останься же рядом со мной. Убедись, что крепко обнимаешь, До тех пор, пока я не растаю в твоих объятьях От удовольствия, что не даёт мне дышать. Наше забытое обещание, Оставило нестираемый шрам. которое выглядит в то же время так прекрасно. Так останься же рядом со мной. Скажи, что будешь всегда рядом, Пока не уйдёт тот дьявольский голос. И я нежно посмотрю, Чтобы убедиться, что ты здесь. Даже если когда-нибудь всё превратится в ошибку, Мне всё равно, ведь я всегда буду любить. Видео Аниме= |-| Оригинал= Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие темы